


Bound

by CharityMercy



Category: VIXX, ravi - Fandom, wonshik - Fandom, wonsik - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, F/M, One Shot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fem!dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Wonshik makes the perfect puppy.





	Bound

You hear the door unlock and smirk, your lover, Wonsik was early, meaning he was desperate. Luckily, you were always ready early, dressed today in black pumps, thigh high fishnet stockings, black garter belt, black lacy thong and his favorite black push up bra. He comes in looking exhausted, but perks up when he sees you, seated, with your legs crossed, on the arm chair. He drops his bag and strips in the doorway, then takes a few slow steps towards you, eyes cast down. 

You beckon him with your finger, “Don’t make me wait.” You scold. He takes longer, quicker strides towards you, across the living room. When he reaches you, he drops to his knees, silently begging you to dominate him. You lean forward to whisper in his ear, “Fetch me the silk rope” you command. He hesitates for a moment. “Now!” You say, still next to his ear, the sound making him jump. “Yes, mistress” he whimpers, scurrying away quickly. You relax for a moment, he looks so good, you aren’t sure how long you will be able to resist him. He comes back into the room and you straighten, he kneels at your feet again, handing you the red silk rope, eyes trained on the ground. You take it from him, “Stand up and turn around” You command, he complies quickly. You can’t keep your hands of his perfectly tanned skin, you slide your hands down his back, nails barely grazing him. He sighs, shoulders relaxing, you repeat the action, nails biting into his skin, leaving little red trails. You grab his arms, taking your time to tie him up, making sure your fingers grazed his skin whenever possible. 

“Turn around,” you demand, he complies and you are assaulted with his throbbing erection, centimeters away from your face. You sit back and let out an exasperated sigh, “Kneel” your tone is flat. He nearly fall head first into your lap. You watch him struggle to steady himself, then lean forward and grab his chin harshly. He looks up at you, eyes wide and dark, you notice a trace of smudged liner on his lids. He blinks rapidly, looking far more innocent than you know he is. Your gaze is drawn to his perfect pout, you kiss him hard, overwhelmed with desire for him. He moans into your mouth, and you push him away. He falls over on his side, you realize you may have been a bit rough. You cock your head, watching him struggle to right himself. He looks up at you, looking dejected, “Please, help me, Mistress” he whimpers. You scoff, gripping his arm and yanking him up roughly. He smiles, looking bashful, fuck, you think, it's really going to be difficult to stay focused. You look into his eyes, and think about blindfolding him, he tries to turn away, but you grip his chin, forcing him to look into your eyes.

You let go, being a bit more gentle this time, “Please me” you commend, shifting in the chair to give him access. He leans forward immediately, licking you through your thin panties. He uses his nose to push them to the side, so he can have direct contact with you. His tongue toys with your entrance, lapping up your juices. His nose rubs your clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through you. You stifle a moan, moving your hips against him. His mouth moves over your clit, skilled tongue swirling over you. You can’t stop your next moan, as it tumbles from your lips, he speeds up. You fingers find his hair, tugging him against you, holding him until you climax, moaning loudly. He doesn’t stop until you tell him to, with none of the commanding tone that you had before. 

He pulls away, the lower part of his face glistening. “Scoot back” you tell him. He obeys, even though you sounds desperate and not commanding. You hastily wriggle out of your panties and kick off your pumps, straddling Wonsik. His head slips easily into your entrance, he lets out a sigh, and you slide all the way down his length. One hand grabs his hair, the other is on his back, helping to keep him upright, so your chests can stay pressed together. You roll your hips against him, his lips draw your attention again and you pull him against you in a passionate kiss. Your tongue easily slips past his lips, exploring his mouth, he lets out a raspy moan. Your lips move down his jaw, finding all of the sensitive spots on his neck and shoulder, kissing and biting him. He moans again, as you suck little marks into him. You pick up the pace, close to your second high. You gently push him against the floor. You feel his cock twitch as you press your hands into his chest. 

“Wonsik!” You cry out as your walls clamp around him, muscles shaking with the intensity of your orgasm. You slide your hands up to his throat, applying gentle pressure to him. He squeaks out a tiny noise, your hips working at a fevered pace. He whimpers, his eyes squeezing shut, you feel pulses of hot liquid spilling into you. You let go of his throat, he gasps for air, a normal color returning to his face. You stay like that for a moment, both of you panting, catching your breath. You move off of him, gently sitting him up so you can unties his arms. You help him to stand so you can both go clean up. He kneels at your feet again, helping you out of your stockings and garter belt. Once they are off, your dynamic shifts to normal. He pulls you against his chest, taking a deep breath. He kisses your forehead gently, “I love you, Y/N” he whispers. “I love you, too, Wonsik” you tell him, kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
